Hacker?
by selimut tetangga
Summary: BL chankai [kai mencari Chanyeol, tapi ia tersesat. dan ketika mereka bertemu, mereka malah bertengkar. kai tahu semua kelakuan chanyeol dibelakangnya, hanya bersikap seolah ia tak tahu apa pun. Chanyeol menyesal dan mencari kai. tapi ia frustasi karena kai hilang semala berminggu-minggu. dan keadaan menjadi rumit.


Hacker

Chanyeol pikir, perbuatannya takkan ketahuan oleh Kai. Tapi ternyata, Kai bahkan mengetahui segala perbuatan bodohnya. Kemudian ia menyesal, dan sekarang Kai menghilang selama lebih dari seminggu. Ditambah lagi, Chanyeol tidak tahu terlalu dalam mengenai Kai. Chanyeol frustasi.

Chankai

Kelas masih berlangsung. Tiga puluh menit lagi barulah akan beakhir, tapi itu terlalu lama menurut Kai yang sedang melamun saat ini. Benar-benar pelajaran yang membosankan, ditambah juga sang guru yang tak bisa membuat barang sebuah lelucon pun sukses membuat hampir seluruh anak didiknya dalam kelas ini melamun dan mengantuk. Ada juga beberapa yang sudah terlelap tanpa repot-repot mendengarkan penjelasan guru tua itu.

Termasuk Kai, yang sebenarnya ia sudah sangat mengantuk saat ini hanya saja Kai lebih memilih melamunkan Chanyeol dalam pikirannya ketimbang tidur di dalam kelas. Kai tersenyum tipis tentang Chanyeol yang sedang bersemayam dalam pikirannya. Sehun yang duduk di samping Kai mengalihkan pandangan dari layar i-Phonenya sejenak untuk menatap Kai.

"Ya, Kkamjong, kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau tertular idiot oleh si Park itu." Kai melirik Sehun malas. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Kai tidak menyangkal kalau Sehun yang mengatai si Park itu idiot, karena menurutnya yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar adanya. Kemudian Kai kembali larut dalam lamunannya lagi, masih tentang Chanyeol.

Dan omong-omong, sudah seminggu Kai tidak bertemu Chanyeol. Saat itu juga Kai berniat untuk menemui Chanyeol sepulang sekolah. Ia melihat jam tangannya, kemudian mendesah pelan. Kelas berakhir dua puluh menit lagi, dan itu rasanya sangat lama. _Seharusnya tadi aku bolos ke atap saja._

.

.

.

Sore itu, Kai tiba-tiba ingin melihat wajah idiot Chanyeol, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol sepulang sekolah. Hari ini Kai tidak membawa mobilnya. Mobilnya sedang di bengkel, bodynya lecet parah karena ia tidak sengaja menabrak trotoar di sekitar daerah Dongdaemun. Yah, dan pada akhirnya ia kesal sendiri karena mobilnya yang rusak, juga sempat kena omelan oleh ibunya yang tentu saja terdengar sangat memekakkan telinganya. _Jika aku melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan, maka ia selalu menyangkut-pautkannya dengan nilai-nilaiku. Itu menyebalkan lebih dari apapun!_

Kai berjalan keluar sekolah dengan santai, menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya sambil memasukkan tangannya pada saku celananya. Ia berjalan melewati sebuah taman, hingga akhirnya sampai pada sebuah halte bus. Tak lama kemudian busnya datang, dan Kai berangkat dengan bus yang sesak itu bersama puluhan penumpang lain.

Kai turun di salah satu halte bus yang cukup jauh dari sekolahnya, kemudian berjalan beberapa puluh meter ke arah barat, dan memasuki satu bangunan besar yang sangat tinggi. Itu adalah hotel milik keluarga Park.

Ia memasuki bangunan besar itu masih dengan gaya angkuhnya. Dagunya terangkat cukup tinggi, tangannya dimasukkan ke salam saku celananya, tasnya yang tren tersampir di pundak kirinya, dan tidak lupa –wajah sok keren andalannya. Kai menghampiri resepsionis dengan percaya diri, kemudian berkata, "aku mencari Park Chanyeol," dengan nada datar yang terdengar cukup menyebalkan. Resepsionis itu tersenyum seramah mungkin pada lawan bicaranya, karena memang ia dibayar untuk itu. "Maaf, tuan Park sedang tidak ada di tempat, mungkin anda bisa mengunjunginya lain kali."

Kai tahu dengan sangat baik, bahwa resepsionis itu bermaksud mengusirnya secara halus, benar-benar halus, dan akhirnya Kai mendengus tidak suka. "Aku ingin bertemu Park Chanyeol sekarang." Kali ini nada suaranya benar-benar tegas –meskipun dingin, dan terkesan memerintah. Si resepsionis masih mencoba tersenyum sebagai formalitas – alasan lain mengapa ia masih mempertahankan senyumnya adalah ia tidak ingin gajinya untuk bulan ini dipotong, atau kemungkinan terburuknya ia akan dipecat – mencoba menahan emosi yang mulai menyulutinya karena bocah berseragam SMA di hadapannya saat ini.

"Maaf, apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan tuan Park?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu anda tidak bisa men –"

"Katakan saja padanya sekarang bahwa Kai ingin menemuinya!" sekarang Kai menatap tajam si resepsionis.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar." Ujarnya singkat, tak ingin mencari masalah dengan si bocah SMA. Lalu si resepsionis menelpon tuannya, dan tak lama wajahnya menjadi terkejut ketika ia mengucapkan 'seseorang bernama Kai ingin menemui anda', seketika nada bicara tuannya berubah menjadi sangat girang, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan kado natalnya. _Sial! _Si resepsionis mengumpat dalam hati.

'Suruh Kai masuk ke ruanganku sekarang!' itu jawaban yang didapatkan si resepsionis dari tuannya. Dan si resepsionis meletakkan gagang teleponnya dengan sedikit ketus, membuat Kai memandangnya sinis. Resepsionis itu menguk air liurnya sendiri sebelum memutuskan untuk berbicara pada Kai. "Tuan Park menyuruh anda untuk masuk keruangannya sekarang."

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Chanyeol karena kau berbohong!" ucap Kai, kemudian ia berlalu menuju lift tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan terimakasih. Dan si resepsionis hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Kai dengan tatapan horornya. Semoga saja ini bukan hari tersialnya sepanjang sejarah hanya karena bertemu Kai, ia terancam kehilangan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan menuju lift, menunggu sebentar sebelum memasukinya. Dan ketika liftnya terbuka ia merasa sedikit beruntung karena mendapati keadaan lift yang kosong, itu artinya ia akan sendirian.

Fakta sederhananya adalah Kai tidak terlalu menyukai keadaan dimana ketika dirinya berada dalam kerumunan segelintir orang yang tidak dikenalnya dalam lingkungan yang sama. Apalagi berdesak-desakan seperti di dalam lift, itu membuatnya sesak napas.

Kai menekan tombol dengan angka tiga puluh lima, kemudiang menunggu dan akhirnya ia sampai di lantai tiga puluh lima. Kai meluar dari lift dan sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa orang. Kai hanya menunduk, menolak untuk memandang wajah mereka satu persatu, atau dengan alasan lain ia tidak ingin ketahuan oleh siapapun bahwa sebenarnya sekarang ia sedang….

Tersesat.

Kai baru saja menyadari bahwa ia hanya menekan asal tombol angka di lift tadi. Ini pertama kali ia berkunjung ke hotel milik keluarga Park, jadi ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana letak ruangan Chanyeol. Dan sekarang Kai merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak meminta si resepsionis tadi untuk menunjukkan dimana letak ruangan Chanyeol?

Untung saja koridor lantai tiga puluh lima ini sangat sepi. Kai tidak ingin terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya karena tidak memiliki tujuan. Ayolah, Kai sudah besar sekarang, ia bahkan meakai seragam SMAnya dengan cukup rapi hari ini. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

Kai mencoba peruntungannya untuk hari ini. Ia berjalan menelusuri koridor yang sangat panjang itu dengan langkah tenang. Kai berjalan ke arah kanan, setelah menimang-nimang dalam pikirannya bahwa arah kanan dianggapnya lebih baik sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah kanan. Hingga ia sampai di ujung koridor itu, ia menemukan perempatan. Ada tiga jalur lagi di sana. Ke kiri, ke kanan, atau tetap lurus.

Kai melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Masih sepi, tidak ada orang sama sekali. Itu membuatnya merinding. Kai mengusap tengkuknya, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah kiri. Kai masih berjalan dengan langkah tenangnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali menemukan. Untuk kali ini Kai tanpa ragu mengambil jalan ke kiri lagi. _Sial, kenapa hotel ini memiliki banyak sekali perempatan!_

Kai terus saja berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya. Ia tidak tahu berada dimana sekarang. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah jejeran beberapa pintu dengan nomor yang berbeda di setiap pintu itu. Kai ingin bertanya untuk menemukan dimana ruangan Chanyeol, tapi tak sekalipun ia berjumpa dengan orang di sini, kecuali saat di lantai dasar tadi.

Kai mulai bingung sekarang. Kai mencoba mencari lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar dan bertanya pada petugas resepsionis dimana ruangan Chanyeol, tapi sialnya lagi, ia tak bisa kembali untuk menemukan liftnya.

Kai melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir dua puluh lima menit ia tersesat di lantai tiga puluh lima ini. Kai terdiam sejenak, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding untuk beristirahat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan getaran pada saku blazernya.

Kai menemukan i-Phonenya dengan nama Chanyeol. Itu artinya Chanyeol sedang menelponnya. Dengan secepat kilat ia mengangkatnya. "Halo," kata Kai masih dengan tenang, sekalipun dalam hati ia ingin berteriak 'Aku tersesat di dalam hotelmu yang memiliki banyak perempatan ini, bodoh!' pada Chanyeol, tapi ia takkan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa-apa sekarang.

"Halo, Jongin, tadi resepsionis di lantai dasar menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa kau ingin bertemu denganku dan aku mengatakan pada resepsionis itu untuk menyuruhmu langsung ke ruanganku. Ini sudah hampir tiga puluh menit aku menunggu, tapi kau tidak muncul juga. Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?"

Kai mendengus mendapati Chanyeol yang langsung berbicara panjang lebar tanpa bertanya bagaimana dirinya sekarang. Tapi ia cukup terkejut atas dugaan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa Kai sedang mengerjainya.

Disamping itu, Chanyeol sedang mengamati jam tangannya dengan resah, kemudian menghela nafas berat sambil masih memegangi ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Ia sudah menunggu selama hampir tiga puluh menit tapi Kai belum juga datang. Ia terlalu senang mendengar bahwa Kai ingin bertemu dengannya, hingga sesaat setelah resepsionis itu menelponnya Chanyeol langsung memutuskan untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Padahal berkas-berkas itu masih menumpuk dihadapannya. Astaga, Kai membuatnya gila hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit.

"Eungg.. Chanyeol, aku tidak sedang mengerjaimu. Aku tersesat sekarang!"

Dan seketika itu juga, Chanyeol langsung menegakkan badannya. "Apa? Kau tersesat? Dimana? Aku akan mencarimu!"

"Aku tersesat di hotelmu. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya dimana, tapi aku berada di lantai tiga puluh lima. Dan tak ada seorang pun disini."

"Lantai tiga puluh lima? Baik, aku akan mencarimu sekarang. Jangan bergerak dari tempatmu sekarang, kau mengerti?"

Sebelum Kai menjawabnya Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka, dan Chanyeol langsung melesat keluar dari ruangannya, memasuki lift dan menekan tombol dengan angka tiga puluh lima.

Tak lama, pintu liftnya tebuka, dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di lantai tiga puluh lima sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa tersesat?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu dimana letak ruanganmu."

"Seharusnya kau bertanya pada resepsionis itu, atau kau bisa memita seorang petugas untuk mengantarkanmu ke ruanganku. Jadi kau tidak akan tersesat."

Kai mendengus sebal, merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Aku lupa hal itu." Kemudian Chanyeol mengusap kepala kekasihnya itu sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kau selalu melupakan hal-hal kecil. Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada di lantai tiga puluh lima?"

Kai mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, hanya asal menekan tombolnya saja." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk, sebelum ia bertanya lebih lanjut pada kekasihnya. "Oh, begitu. Lalu ada apa kau tiba-tiba ingin menemuiku?"

Kai menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau tidak suka? Aku bisa pergi sekarang." Ujarnya datar, juga dengan ekspresinya yang datar-benar datar. "Tidak! Jangan pergi kemana-mana! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya kau mengunjungi hotelku."

Kai bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya bersama Chanyeol, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kaca tembus pandang di hadapannya yang menampilan suasana ramai kota Seoul di sore hari. Chanyeol pun berjalan kembali menuju meja kerjanya.

Kai sedang mengamati setiap pejalan kaki di trotoar dengan teropong di tangannya. Chanyeol tahu, mengamati apa yang sedang orang lain lakukan adalah salah satu hobi Kai, kekasihnya. Setelah itu yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Hingga lima menit kemudian, barulah Chanyeol teringat sesuatu.

"Jongin-ah," Chanyeol memandang punggung Kai, dan panggilannya itu hanya dijawab dengan gumaman pelan. "Kita tidak bertemu selama seminggu, kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan percaya diri. Kai pun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dari balik pundaknya. "Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Ia pikir Kai datang karena merindukannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol cukup sakit hati atas jawaban Kai yang seperti itu. Jika kata orang 'mata menunjukkan emosi', maka yang terlihat di mata Chanyeol sekarang adalah kekecewaan. Itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkannya. Jadi ternyata hanya dirinya saja yang merindukan Kai, tapi tidak dengan Kai. _Aku resah sepanjang malam hanya karena bocah dengan seragam SMA yang sering bermasalah di sekolahnya._

Chanyeol menyembunyikan perasaannya, menata kembali ekspresinya. "Lalu mengapa kau tiba-tiba datang mengunjungiku?" Chanyeol melihat Kai yang mengendikkan bahunya, masih dengan kegiatannya memandangi aktifitas orang-orang di trotoar. "Entahlah, hanya ingin saja." Ujarnya cuek.

"Jadi kau datang kesini tanpa tujuan?"

"Hmmm.. ingin melihat ruang kerjamu, mungkin." Kai memutar matanya mengelilingi setiap ruangan yang sangat luas itu. "Hanya itu? Kupikir kau datang karena kau merindukanku, kau ingin melihatku, kau ingin bertemu denganku, dan mungkin kau ingin memelukku?"

Lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di belakang Kai. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Idiot?" Kai yang hendak menoleh, tiba-tiba saja mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol sedang menghirup aroma tubuh Kai yang memenuhi indra penciumannya, baginya itu memabukkan. Sangat. Rasanya seperti ia telah meminum berbotol-botol soju.

Kai memberontak, tapi dekapan Chanyeol cukup kuat di pundak dan perutnya. Dan untuk yang kesekian–kalinya ia memberontak, barulah ia berhasil melepaskan pelukan dari Chanyeol.

Kai mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol. Kali ini Kai menatap Chanyeol heran. "Kenapa kau melepaskan pelukanku? Kau tidak suka kupeluk?" Chanyeol membuka suara duluan. Setelah tadinya ia mhanya terjadi keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Jangan bertingkah konyol di tempat kerjamu sendiri, idiot."

"Kita tidak bertemu seminggu lamanya. Aku merindukanmu, sangat, kau tahu itu?"

"…" Kai hanya menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau jarang mengangkat telepon dariku. Juga mengacuhkan semua pesanku. Aku tak tahu kau sibuk atau apa hingga kau melakukan itu padaku. Kau bahkan tidak membalas pesan yang terakhir kukirim padamu. Dan apa? Kau bahkan mengataiku idiot?"

"Kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan panggilan itu sebelumnya. Lalu apa maumu?" Kai melipat tangannya didada. Gayanya terlihat sangat angkuh sekarang. Seakan-akan ia tak memiliki salah apapun. Itu membuat Chanyeol mendesis. Emosi mulai menyuluti Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Kau pulanglah, kerjakan semua tugasmu dengan benar."

Kai mendelik kearah Chanyeol. Separuh dari dirinya merasa tak percaya atas penuturan Chanyeol. "Jadi kau mengusirku?"

"Lalu untuk apa kau berada disini? Bahkan untuk kupeluk sebentar saja kau tidak mau. Setelah seminggu tidak bertemu, ternyata ini yang kudapatkan darimu. Aku baru sadar bahwa kau ternyata menganggapku tidak lebih dari seorang teman."

"Memangnya apa yang kau dapatkan? Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan selama seminggu ini? Menggoda perempuan-perempuan di luar sana? Atau mengatakan pada mereka semua bahwa kau belum memiliki seorang kekasih? Jadi kau malu memiliki kekasih yang hanya seorang bocah SMA labil, begitu?"

Chanyeol terbelak, rasanya seperti Kai sudah membuka kartu as-nya. "Tarik ucapanmu sekarang!" Chanyeol membentak, tapi sepertinya tidak menghasilkan efek apapun. Kai melipat tangannya didada, melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang.

"Oh, lihat. Kau tidak pernah membentakku sebelumnya. Tidak, aku tidak akan menarik ucapacku, karena itu memang fakta yang ada!"

"Pergilah sekarang! Aku tak ingin kau ada disini!"

"Baik kalau itu maumu. Kuharap kau tidak menarik kata-katamu kembali. Satu lagi, jangan mencariku setelah ini." Kai dengan segera beranjak menuju kursi untuk mengambil tasnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah pasti. Tapi sebelum itu, Kai meletakkan sempat meletakkan sesuatu di meja kerja Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu, Chanyeol dan Kai benar-benar putus kontak. Tidak ada penggilan masuk, tidak ada pesan-pesan singkat berisi kata-kata manis dari Chanyeol, juga tidak ada acara kencan di kafe dekat hotel Chanyeol setiap hari Sabtu yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol memaksa, benar-benar memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak memikirkan Kai. Apalagi sekarang hari Sabtu. Seharusnya yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini adalah pergi ke apartemen Kai dan menjemputnya untuk kencan. Tapi situasinya tidak memungkinkan. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang biasa ditiduri oleh Kai.

Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana jinsnya. Ia menemukan sebuah flashdisk. Ia ingat Kai meletakkan flashdisk itu di meja kerjanya pada saat mereka bertengkar seminggu yang lalu, dan Chanyeol belum tahu apa isinya. Chanyeol langsung melesat ke kamarnya, menghampiri laptopnya di meja belajar, kemudian melihat isi flashdisk itu.

Tidal lama setelah itu, rasanya Chanyeol ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam samudra Pasifik sedalam-dalamnya. Kedoknya terbuka sudah. Alangkah bodohnya dirinya. Dan yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini hanyalah menghantupkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Aku harus mencari Jongin."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pergi ke hotel untuk bekerja?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak pergi kuliah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah."

Joonmyeon melempar sebuah buku dari meja Chanyeol ke tempat tidur, dimana Chanyeol hanya sedang tiduran tanpa melakukan hal lain. Chanyeol terlihat berantakan, seperti orang yang tak terurus berbulan-bulan lamanya. Joonmyeon menatapnya aneh, terbesit sedikit kekhawatiran untuk teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Hey, Dobi, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Lalu tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurannya. Ia menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Seharusnya kau menanyakan itu dari tadi." Dan Chanyeol kembali tiduran lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon, Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya, membuat kulitnya merinding memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kai padanya sekarang.

"Kai memberikan ini padaku," Chanyeol menunjukkan flashdisk yang diberikan Kai padanya. "dan terakhir kali ia menatakan padaku agar jangan mencarinya lagi." Chanyeol membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Ia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

"Memangnya apa isi flashdisk ini?"

"Lihat saja sendiri." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah laptop di meja kerjanya."

Joonmyeon segera menuju ke sana karena penasaran, apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini. Dan tentu saja, hal itu berkaitan dengan Kai. Joonmyeon tidak terlalu mengenal Kai, ia hanya tahu bahwa Kai adalah adik Minseok. Dan Joonmyeol mempunyai seorang teman bernama Luhan yang menyukai Minseok.

Tak lama kemudian. Joonmyeon berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untuk memaki Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol mendapatkan video itu dari kekasihnya sendiri? _Jika aku berada di posisi Kai saat ini, mungkin Chanyeol sudah berbaring di rumah sakit dengan diagnosa patah tulang rusuk._

"Kau mendapat video ini dari Kai? Hebat! Kau benar-benar jenius Park Chanyeol! Aku tak tahu bagaimana Kai menghadapimu."

Chanyeol merenung sekarang dengan wajahnya yang masih terbenam di bantar. Ketika Kai sudah mengetahui kekasihnya bercumbu dengan salah satu gadis murahan di hotel, ia bahkan masih memiliki inisiatif untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Kai memiliki alasan untuk mengabaikan telpon darinya, tidak membalas pesan-pesannya, dan mengatainya idiot. Chanyeol menyadarinya sekarang.

"Berhenti menyindirku! Kau hanya menambah beban pikiranku. Kau mengatakan itu tanpa memikirkan perasaanku sekarang!"

"Hey, _dude_, memangnya siapa yang peduli pada perasaanmu sekarang, setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai? Yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang seharusnya adalah perasaan Kai, bukan perasaanmu. Kau masih saja egois bahkan ketika kau telah menyakiti hati orang lain!"

Chanyeol diam. Semua yang dikatakan Joonmyeon tidak ada yang salah.

"Baiklah, aku salah. Aku ingin menemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi aku tak menemukannya selama 2 hari ini. Ia tak ada di apartemennya, ia tak ada di sekolahnya, ia tak ada di studio musik, ia juga tak ada di kantor ayahnya. Kai tidak ada dimana-mana. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Nyaris saja Chanyeol menangis saat mengatakan itu. Hubungannya dan Kai memang baru berlangsung 10 bulan, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang dalam pada Kai. Tak dipungkiri ia menjadi tidak waras ketika tidak bertemu dengan Kai selama seminggu lebih. Ini sudah hari ke sembilan ia belum melihat wajah kekasihnya. Tapi entah setan apa yang merasuki Chanyeol hingga ia berani mencumbu gadi murahan itu.

Sungguh itu diluar kontrolnya, hampir saja malam itu Chanyeol menyerahkan keperjakaannya, tapi kemudian ia ingat bayangan Kai dan langsung meninggalkan perempuan itu.

Joonmyeon menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan meremehkan. Bagaimana perubahan si Chanyeol yang baik hati menjadi brengsek entah karena apa, Joonmyeon pun tidak tahu pasti.

"Yang harus kau lakukan, tentu saja mencarinya, bodoh!"

Chanyeol sekarang bangkit, dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyesal melakukan itu. Tapi saat itu aku sedang mabuk, dan perempuan jalang itu menggodaku."

Joonmyeon mendecih. "Kau mabuk atau tidak, kau melakukannya dengan sadar atau tidak, kau sengaja melakukanna atau tidak, biar bagaimana pun ini tetap salahmu."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Oh, ayolah Joonmyeon. Kau cukup tahu bagaimana menyedihkannya keadaanku sekarang, apa kau tidak bisa membantuku? Memberi saran atau solusi, misalnya?"

"Entahlah, aku tak bisa membantu apa pun. Mungkin aku hanya bisa mendukungmu. Maafkan aku untuk yang tadi." _Ya, tidak masalah. Kupikir aku pantas mendapatkannya._

Dilanda rasa rindu pada Jonginnya, rasa frustasi, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ditambah lagi ia harus memutar otaknya untuk mencari Jongin. _Ampuni kesalahanku padamu, kumohon, berhenti menghukumku seperti ini. Rasanya sakit._

.

.

.

"Kau mencari Kai?" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut silver duduk menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh. Chanyeol yang ditatap begitu juga merasa risih.

"Ya, aku mencari Kai. Kupikir kau orang yang tepat untuk kumintai pertolongan."

Pemuda itu –Sehun –menyesap _bubble tea_-nya, kemudian menggeleng ragu. "Aku bisa saja menemukan benda atau orang yang hilang, tapi jika yang kau maksud orang hilang itu adalah Kai, maka aku benar-benar angkat tangan." Ujar Sehun, sambil benar-benar mengangkat kedua tangannya, seperti ia adalah seorang penjahat yang dikepung oleh sekelompok polisi, atau menyerah atas sesuatu yang dihadapinya.

"Kau tidak bisa, atau tidak mau membantuku?"

"Bukan tidak mau, tapi memang tidak bisa."

Chanyeol terlihat protes. "Tapi kenapa?"

Sehun terlihat mengambil ponselnya, kemudian menunjukkan pada Chanyeol. "Yang kau maksud itu Kai yang ini, bukan?" ia memperlihatkan sebuah foto. Itu foto Kai. Sejenak rasa rindu kembali menyelimuti Chanyeol.

"Ya, itu dia. Kekasihku." Sehun tersedak _bubble tea_-nya. Matanya melotot nyaris keluar, sedang jantungnya berpacu dengan kecepatan tinggi, mulutnya juga sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau? Kekasihnya? Sungguh?"

"Ya, aku kekasihnya, memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

Tatapan mata Sehun jauh ke luar. "Orang berbahaya seperti Kai bahkan memiliki kekasih." Sehun bergumam, tapi Chanyeol masih mendengarnya dengan jelas. Chanyeol mengernyit. _Apa orang albino ini baru saja mengatai kekasihku berbahaya?_

"Apa? Berbahaya?" Nada suaranya sedikit naik.

"Tentu saja, dia berbahaya. Jadi kau tidak tahu bahwa Kai merupakan _hacker_ yang cukup berbahaya?"

"_Hacker_?"

.

.

.

Ketika mendengar kata '_hacker_', satu hal yang Chanyeol sadari bahwa video rekaman _CCTV_ di koridol hotel itu pasti didapatkan Jongin dengan cara meretas ke sistem keamanan pada hotel itu, kemudian mencuri salah satu rekaman _CCTV_-nya. _Pekerjaan seorang 'hacker'_.

Chanyeol kembali ke apartemennya dengan wajah lesu. Mendengar penjelasan Sehun tadi, ia benar-benar pesimis untuk menemukan keberadaan Jongin. Sehun bilang Kai seorang _hacker_ yang cukup terkenal di dunia maya dengan nama samaran Kkamjong. Beberapa perusahaan bisnis ternama juga menghubungi Kai untuk meminta jasanya, yaitu mendapatkan data dari musuh perusahaan tersebut demi kepentingan bisnis.

Dan bodohnya, Chanyeol baru tahu eksistensi kekasihnya sebagai _hacker_ handal yang banyak dicari para pebisnis untuk jasanya.

_'Seorang hacker pasti bertindak dengan hati-hati. Ia selalu memperhatikan langkahnya. Aku tak bisa memprediksikan kemana perginya Kai, kupastikan ia sudah membersihkan jejaknya sebelum pergi meninggalkanmu atau keluarganya. Aku juga tidak tahu ia pergi seorang diri, atau bersama orang lain. Jadi aku minta maaf tidak bisa membantumu dalam hal ini. Tapi mungkin lain kali kalau kau memerlukanku, kau bisa hubungi aku kapan saja.'_

Kata-kata terakhir Sehun itu kembali teingat di kepalanya. Itu membuatnya resah juga gelisah. Sudah seminggu terakhir Chanyeol menjalani hidupnya dengan tidak tenang.

Kai pergi kemana?

Kai pergi bersama siapa?

Apa alasan Kai pergi?

Chanyeol tak tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Chanyeol bangun dengan kantung matanya yang terlihat saat ia bercermin di kamar mandi. Ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Ia bergegas mandi dan memakai sedikit BB cream pemberian ibunya untuk menutupi mata pandanya.

Dan tentu saja itu BB cream khusus untuk laki-laki. Memang hanya perempuan saja yang memakai kosmetik? Tidak, Chanyeol juga memakainya sekarang.

Rencana terakhir Chanyeol sekarang adalah menemui orang tua kekasihnya. Itu juga termasuk salah satu alasan Chanyeol memakai BB cream, ia tak ingin terlihat buruk di hadapan calon mertuanya.

Chanyeol baru saja ingat, bahwa beberapa bulan yang lalu Minseok pergi ke Itali untuk melanjutkan bisnis peninggalan paman mereka yang merupakan seorang duda juga memiliki satu anak laki-laki, dan sekarang paman mereka itu sudah meninggal. Minseok hanya meneruskan bisnis itu untuk beberapa tahun, setelah anak pamannya dewasa barulah Minseok berhenti menjalankan bisnis tersebut.

Kalau saja Minseok ada di Korea, Chanyeol akan mendatanginya lebih dahulu sebelum datang ke rumah orang tua Kai–yang merupakan pilihan terakhirnya.

Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah baik, ia menaiki mobilnya menuju rumah orang tua Kai yang terbilang cukup jauh. Dan ketika sampai, ia disambut baik oleh ibu Jongin.

"Begini, bibi, aku mencari Jongin, aku tidak bertemu dengannya selama seminggu."

Ibu Jongin duduk dengan tenang setelah membuatkan minuman untuknya dan Chanyeol. "Ah, mengenai Jongin. Baru saja dua hari yang lalu ia pergi ke Itali untuk menemui Minseok, katanya dia sangat merindukan Minseok karena beberapa bulan tidak bertemu."

"Apa? Italia? Yang di Eropa itu?"

"Ya, Italia. Tapi kupikir seharusnya kau sudah mengetahui ini dari Jongin sendiri."

"Jongin tidak memberitahukan apa pun padaku. Bahkan pertemuan terakhir kami benar-benar tidak baik. Kami sempat bertengkar tiga hari yang lalu. Apa Jongin pergi ke Italia karena bertengkar denganku?"

Ibu Jongin menyesap tehnya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol sambil menggeleng. "Itu tidak mungkin, Jongin sudah merencanakan kepergiannya ke Italia sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Jadi kupikir alasan pasti bukan kau."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "Begitukah? Lalu sampai kapan Jongin di Italia?"

"Dia bilang akan pergi selama dua minggu. Dan dia bersikeras tetap meninggalkan sekolahnya demi menemui kakaknya. Sebenarnya kami–orang tua Jongin–tidak mengizinkannya. Tapi Jongin berjanji akan meraih peringkat tiga besar di kelasnya jika kami mengizinkannya pergi selama dua minggu."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon atas penjelasan ibu Jongin. Tak lama setelah itu ia pamit dari kediaman orang tua Jongin. Ibu Jongin cukup tau dan mengerti bahwa Chanyeol–kekasih putra bungsunya–baru saja menelan kekecewaan atas ketidaktahuannya terhadap kabar dan keberadaan Jongin.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bekerja kembali di hotel milik ayahnya sekarang. Ini masih awal semester, kuliahnya dimulai bulan depan. Rencananya Chanyeol sebelumnya adalah menghabiskan waktu sebulan penuh bersama Kai sebelum ia benar-benar disibukkan dengan jadwal kerjanya di hotel ditambah lagi jadwal kuliahnya dan kegiatan lainnya. Itu pasti membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan Kai.

Tapi seketika rencana itu hancur dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam. Sungguh hal yang tak pernah Chanyeol pikirkan sebelumnya. Chanyeol kembali berpikir. _Di Eropa. Negara Italia. Sejauh itukah jarak kami terpisah? Dua minggu. Empat belas hari. Selama itukah aku takkan bertemu dengannya? Kurasa aku akan mati._

Sekarang Chanyeol hanya terdiam di meja kerjanya dengan beberapa berkas di depannya dan yang dilakukannya hanya melamun. Memikirkan tentang Kai. Menyesali kebodohannya karena hampir bercinta dengan perempuan murahan. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berstatus kekasih Jongin tapi tak tahu apa pun mengenai kekasihnya itu. Mengutuk dirinya karena bahkan sampai sekarang ia tak bisa menemukan Jongin.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Joonmyeon dengan setelan baju santainya. "Hey, Chan, bagaimana tentang Jongin? Ada perkembangan?" Langsung saja Joonmyeon duduk di depan Chanyeol sambil menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipinya dan menetap tepat ke arah Chanyeol. Menunjukkan rasa simpati dan empati yang mendalam sebagai teman.

Chanyeol menggeleng pasrah. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya dapat informasi bahwa Jongin sedang di Italia untuk menemui Minseok, dan dia baru kembali dua minggu yang akan datang. Kupikir itu terlalu lama. Apa menurutmu aku harus mencarinya ke Italia?"

Joonmyeon juga terlihat terkejut dengan berita ini. Jongin pergi ke seberang benua tanpa kabar. Bahkan kekasihnya saja baru tahu.

Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya pada Joonmyeon. Tentang dia yang meminta tolong pada Sehun tapi tak mendapatkan hasil apapun. Dan fakta bahwa profesi Jongin selain menjadi pelajar tetapi juga seorang hacker. Setelahnya, kaget adalah reaksi yang diberikan oleh Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

Ini hari ketujuh setelah lenyapnya Kai dari muka bumi ini. Setidaknya itulah anggapan Chanyeol. Dan ternyata keluarganya juga mengatakan bahwa mereka juga _lost contact_ dengan putra bungsu mereka. Minseok menelponnya semalam.

'Jongin datang empat hari yang lalu padaku, di Italia. Ia mengunjungi banyak tempat, salah satunya gereja San Giovanni, dan masih banyak tempat lagi. Kupikir ia pasti menghabiskan banyak uang untuk ongkos perjalanannya. Ia tak hanya mengelilingi satu kota. Jongin juga menceritakan segala hal yang ia lihat di tempat yang ia kunjungi.' – Minseok.

_Itu sehari setelah keberangkatan Jongin dari Korea. Mungkin membutuhkan banyak waktu dalam perjalanan. Ini awal semester, dan Jongin bertindak seolah-olah ia masih dalam liburan._

'Ia bermalam di tempatku hanya selama tiga hari. Setelah itu ia pamit, katanya tidak ingin meninggalkan sekolah lebih lama karena takut ketinggalan pelajaran. Dan setelah itu aku juga kehilangan kontak dengannya. Dan kau baru sadar, ia tak mengatakan kemana ia akan pergi. Aku juga tak mengecek tiket pesawatnya. Kemudian aku menemukan paspor milik Jongin di meja ruang tamuku.' – Minseok.

_Satu hari dalam perjalanan menuju Italia. Empat hari bermalam di tempat Minseok dan mengelilingi banyak kota di Italia. Lalu, kemana ia pergi selama dua hari terakhir? Juga tanpa paspor bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari Italia?_

Pertanyaan itu bersemayam dalam kepala Chanyeol tanpa mengetahui jawabannya. Benar-benar menyiksa batin. Bahkan sejak Jongin menghilang, Chanyeol juga tak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Seperti dia sengaja untuk lenyap dari permukaan bumi ini.

.

.

.

Singkat kata, sekaran sudah dua minggu sejak kepergian Kai ke Italia. Hari yang benar-benar Chanyeol tunggu. Tak sabar ingin melihat Kai kembali, setelah tidak bertemu selama dua minggu ditambah pertengkaran mereka terakhir kali. Mengingat itu Chanyeol menjadi resah. Beberapa pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. Apa Kai akan memaafkannya? Apa Kai akan memutuskan hubungan mereka? Apa Kai juga rindu padanya?

_Masih jam sembilan. Kai mendarat pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh menit. Masih lama lagi. Itu terlalu lama._

Setelah _lost contact_ dengan Jongin, Minseok menghubungi Chanyeol dan mengatakan bahwa Kai menghubunginya lalu memberitahukan informasi mengenai beberapa hal tentang Kai, termasuk juga jadwal penerbangan dan pendaratannya di Korea.

Sejuta terimakasih untuk Minseok yang baik hati.

Chanyeol mondar-mandir di depan meja kerjanya ditemani oleh Sehun dan Joonmyeon. Oh! Joonmyeol dan Sehun baru saja berkenalan, dan salah satu dari mereka sepertinya memiliki rasa tertarik terhadap yang lain. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Yang ia lakukan sedari tadi hanyalah mondar-mandir sambil terus mengecek jam tangannya setiam tiga puluh detik sekali.

_Jarum jam ini berputar terlalu lambat! Aku tidak tahan terlalu lama menunggu seperti ini! Aku harus bertindak!_

"Hey, Chan! Mau kemana kau?" Joonmyeon berteriak, tapi Chanyeol tidak akan mendengarkannya. Dan Sehun hanya diam memandang pintu yang baru saja ditutup. Joonmyeon menatap Sehun, "kau tau kemana Chanyeol akan pergi?" Sehun mengangguk. "Ke bandara." Jawabnya singkat. Alis Joonmyeon bertaut, gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan seakan ia tak mengerti apa pun. "Tentu saja menjemput kekasihnya, bodoh!"

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
